


Relax

by thewondersofsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: After a hunt gone south, Dean decides that you and him need to relax.





	Relax

The hunt didn’t go as planned. The shapeshifters were killed but so are the two people who you were all saving. You stood there with the ax you were holding and with rage, you took a swing and hit a tree, getting the ax pretty deep. “(Y/n)!” Dean immediately called out and went to your side, holding your shaking arms.

He turned you around and buried you in his chest, soothing you by running his hands through your hair. “I had him.” You sobbed. “You wouldn’t have stopped him from killing them, neither of us.” He replied. “I could have saved at least one of them!” You shouted against him, your hands in fists, nails digging in your palm.

Dean held both hands, uncurling them and intertwining his hands with yours. You sobbed harder. “(Y/n), baby, please.” Dean whispered, kissing the side of your head. You felt someone place their hand on your shoulder and Sam sadly smiled at you. You closed your eyes and let him hug you too before going back in Dean’s arms.

“I think we should take a break, just for a little while.” Sam suggested. You nodded against Dean’s chest. “Sweetheart, lets go home.” He said and pulled you with him. You sat on the back, leaning against the door, looking out the window as soft music played as Dean drove. It didn’t take long to get back to the bunker but Dean didn’t let you out and told you to go up in front. Sam went in and you just looked at Dean.

“Come on, I know a place where we could stay.” He said and baby rumbled back to life again, purring as he backed up and drove north. He did not stop driving and you didn’t risk sleeping in case he gets tired at some point. You looked out as you saw the sign South Dakota appear. “What are we doing here?” You asked. “I just want it to be you and me for at least a few days.” He said. He kept driving until a house could be seen amongst the huge trees.

You sighed and closed your eyes. This was one of Bobby’s cabins. He had given it to you a long time ago and it’s also where you and Dean and Sam had met on one particular hunt 5 years ago. You entered and a small gasp escaped you. “When did you have this fixed?” You asked as you looked around. It was fully furnished, modernly in fact. He toured you without a word. The kitchen, the bathrooms, and two bedrooms were all new.

You looked at him, tears brimming your eyes. “It’s been done since a few weeks ago. I was just looking for a right time to show you this.” He said, looking around. “I –I’ve also been meaning to, um, tell you something.” He said, fiddling with his hands. You looked up at him. “I’m not really the type to just let out my feeling but, (y/n), you make me do things I never thought I would.” He said.

“I want this house to be a place where we can run to anytime we want, a place we won’t call home but a place to find peace.” He said, looking at you. “I know you’re not ready, but I think you know what all of these means, and I wanted to tell you that I’ll wait no matter how long just to have this with you.” He said and smiled softly at you. You nodded, blinking away the tears.

“Thank you, Dean. I love you.” You said. “I love you too, (y/n).” He said and kissed you.

* * *

The day started with you and Dean making breakfast since it was already 7 am and even when both of you are dead tired. After eating, he pulled you to the couch and on top of him, and you two slept peacefully. The rays of the afternoon sun woke you up. You looked down at Dean to see him just waking up by your movements. You pecked his lips and he smiled. “Probably the most relaxing sleep in days.” He whispered and you nodded.

You lifted yourself off of Dean but he pulled you down and flipped you two so you were underneath him. “Dean!” You squealed and he smiled. “Yes?” He asked and he grinned. He leaned down and kissed you softly. He kissed his way to your neck and softly suck. You were squirming under him and he was just grinning goofily. He wiggled you out of your shirt and shorts, and himself from his shirt and jeans.   
  
“What do you say, baby, we mark the whole house?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. You laughed and lightly smacked his chest. “I know you’d like that, though.” He said through laughs. You rolled your eyes. “Disgusting but hell yeah, I do love the idea of that.” You said and both of you laughed.

He pulled up and undressed the two of you and you giggled as you felt the small scruff on his cheek in your stomach. He lifted your legs so they were on top of his shoulder and went to suck your small bundle of nerves. You were bucking into him and tangling your hands through his soft hair. He let go of one of your legs and fingered you. You were gasping and pulling his hair and he groaned. “Dean, want you, babe.” You said through your ranging breathing. He sucked his fingers clean of your juices and it could the hottest thing you’ve seen aside from seeing him in between your legs.

He knelt closer and pulled you to him as he entered you fully. “Fuck.” He groaned and you whimpered. “Feel so full.” You whispered with a grin. He started thrusting into you and as you felt the pleasure build, he quickened his pace.

He suddenly thrusts deep and brought you up, carrying you as he walked towards the bathroom. “Taking advantage of making love in every surface?!” You joked and he laughed, nodding along. He squeezed your ass and you giggled, tightening your legs around his waist, cock still deep inside you. He propped you on top of the counter and kissed you passionately. Arms wrapping around your shoulder. He pulled away a bit and placed your ankle on his shoulder and fucked you slow and deep, eliciting obscene noises from you that can only be heard from a porn star. Dean grinned, loving every sound and matching with his own moans. He then planted his feet to the floor and fucked you fast.

You screamed. You hands grabbing Dean’s head, pulling his hair. He growled and went faster. “Fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good, (y/n)!” He screamed. Thank god you were in the middle of the forest. He quickly pulled away from you and knelt, putting both legs over his shoulders, holding them down. He attached his lips to your swollen clit and sucked. He licked a line to your entrance and back to your clit.

He moved his head from side to side and you bucked to him. He ate you so enthusiastically no coherent sentences could be formed but only the scream of Dean and whimpers were elicited from you. He stroked himself at same pace he ate you and he was grunting against your dripping core. “Dean! Inside –fuck –now!” You growled, pulling his head away from you. He grinned. “You taste so fucking good, can’t get enough.” He said. You rolled your eyes.

He pulled you to the edge and entered you. He bent his body, kissing you and nuzzling his head to your neck, softly sucking as he thrusts. You felt his cock twitch and he was giving uneven thrusts. He grunted when your walls clenched his cock. He brought his fingers to your clit and rubbed. With you two obscenely moaning, Dean gripped your waist and spilled himself to you, groaning. He continued to thrust into you and rubbing your clit as you reached your peak. He intertwined his hands with your and you came around him with a gasp.

You shook and calmed yourself as you and Dean tried to even your breathing. He held you against his chest and moved with your breathing as you two came down from your high.

He carried you in his arms as you lightly shook, smirking as he kissed your head. “Round two?” He asked and your eyes gleamed with lust. You nodded and he made his way to the bathroom. You laughed when he set you down. He turned the shower on instead of filling the tub, and set it to the temperature he knew you always used.

He pulled you, going under the shower head, with you in front of him. You giggled as you felt the splashes of water in your face and in your hair. He snaked his arms in your waist and started kissing your shoulders and the back of your neck. You giggled when he tickled your sides and he grinned. “Have I told you I love the noises you make?” He asked and kissed your cheek. You nodded with a smile.

You turned around to face him and pushed him against the wall. You nipped his jaw and he pressed you to him. You sucked tiny purple marks in his neck and soothed it by placing sloppy wet kisses. “(Y/n)…” He moaned. “Baby girl.” He moaned again. You kissed his chest and gave him an innocent smile. You grasped his cock, stroking, as you knelt down. You took the whole of him in your mouth, making you gag a bit and he groaned, tangling his hands in your went hair. “Fuck.” He breathed, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

You moaned at the sight and the vibrations added pleasure to Dean. You hollowed your cheeks as you bobbed your head. With your hand, you stoked the rest of him. “(Y/n).” He muttered and you looked up at him through your lashes. “Hm?” You asked and he groaned. “Gunna come –wanna come inside you.” He panted and you released him with a pop.

He grunted and switched your position so you pressed up the wall. He lifted you up and entered you. You let out a shaky breath and he pounded into you. In no time, you two came, the bathroom echoing your pants and Dean’s groans. He kissed you and chuckled. “We’re so not done.” He whispered and you giggled.

You two finally took a real shower and when you checked your phone it was already 8 pm. “Where did the time go?” You jokingly asked and Dean laughed. He made a simple dinner with the food he brought and placed in the fridge and you two ate with a comforting silence, watching TV. When the dishes were clean, you two made your way to the bedroom.

You jumped and felt how soft the bed was and Dean laughed at your childishness. You inched up until your back rested against the cushioned headboard. He seductively crawled up to you and you laughed. “Can we at least sleep?” You asked, a yawn escaping you, and he nodded. “Of course we can. We’re not hurrying anything.” He softly said and kissed you.

You both got under covers and Dean immediately placed an arm on your waist and pulled you to him. He kissed your forehead, the tip of your nose, and your lips. “I love you, (y/n).” He whispered. “I love you too, Dean.” You replied and let sleep get the best of you.

* * *

It was around 2 or 3 am when you felt yourself needing. One hell of a dream maybe but you definitely need to do something about it. You faced Dean and caressed his jaw. He instinctively leaned in which made your heart swell and you inched closer to him. He wrapped an arm in your waist and cuddled. “Dean, baby?” You whispered. Even with only the moon illuminating the room, you can clearly see the freckles that danced on his cheeks. You touched them and Dean stirred a bit. “Dean,” you called out. “Baby, I need you.” You whispered.

He rubbed his eyes and opened them. His face was full of concern as he took you in. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He asked. You only moaned as you slipped your hands in between your legs. His eyebrows rose and a little smirk formed on his sleepy featured as he realized what you need. He pushed himself up and put a small weight on top of you to hold you down.

He entered you with ease. He did not hurry unlike yesterday’s events. He grinds as much as he could, to feel every inch of your hot body. He leaned down and kissed you. You wrapped your arms in his torso, holding unto his shoulders, and your legs wounding themselves in his waist. This was one of the most intimate sex you had with Dean, heck, he’ll even call it making love. There was not much noise heard, no obscenity whatsoever, but only the shallow breathing you two shared in between kisses.

At some point, he quickened his pace and you held unto him tighter as if he’d disappear when you let go. “Come for me, (y/n).” He whispered against your ears and you did. You moaned and he continued to thrust, chasing his own orgasm, which only caused another building in your stomach. You felt your second orgasm nearing and your walls clenched around Dean, making him come.

You both gave a low gasp and he rode you out. When he pulled away, he cleaned you both up with the discarded shirt and he went back to your side, pulling you to him. “Good night, baby.” He whispered. “G'night Dean.” You replied with a yawn and he smirked as he closed his eyes, completely content with what he has; _you_.


End file.
